King Crisanto
King Crisanto was a minor character learned about in the seventh Dark Parables game, Ballad of Rapunzel. He was the King of Floralia and the father of Rapunzel and Belladonna. King Crisanto is loosely based on the husband who give his wife rampion in the German fairy tale Rapunzel. Appearance and Personality There aren't many depictions of King Crisanto, even in his own castle. We only see his face in the locket given to him by Violante. He was an older gentleman with pale blond hair and a beard. He wore bright red glasses, which seems to be an inside joke by the developers, given the garishness and prominence of them. Or he needed them because of his worsen eye sight from his aging. The King was brave and courageous, particularly in his dying moments, when he chose to remain with his dying kingdom instead of fleeing it. He loved both of his daughters, although he chose to show his love for Belladonna secretly for fear of her immense deadly powers. History King Crisanto ruled over the kingdom of Floralia, a kingdom devoted to its patron Goddess, Goddess Flora. Crisanto's first wife was Queen Violante, who was beautiful and loved by the people of the kingdom. Sadly, she died shortly after giving birth to their first child, Rapunzel. The Goddess Flora, feeling sympathy for the kingdom and the infant Princess who would never know her mother, blessed Rapunzel with the power of restoration and eternal life. In time, the King remarried, this time, to a lovely woman named Lady Melanie. She, too, gave birth to a daughter, but due to the wicked intentions of Queen Melanie's servant Mother Gothel, the baby was born possessing the magic of the Nightbloom flower. She was named Belladonna, and destruction followed her wherever she went. The royal family attempted to live normally, but it wasn't to be. While still only a toddler, Princess Belladonna killed one of her servants by scratching her during a tantrum. The servant died in agony and was buried secretly in the cemetery so as not to alarm the people of the kingdom. It wasn't long after that Queen Melanie passed on, her soul wracked with guilt and anger over what had become of her child. Not knowing what else to do with the cursed Princess and unable to kill her, King Crisanto had Belladonna locked away in a tower so that she couldn't hurt anyone else. He made sure that everything she could ever desire was brought to her by servants through secret portals into the tower, and continued to try to find a cure for the cursed powers she possessed. King Crisanto would visit his younger daughter in secret, watching her play without letting the young Princess know he was there. But Belladonna grew lonely in the tower; she was regularly visited by her half-sister, Rapunzel, and the visage of Mother Gothel, but it wasn't the same. When Belladonna was born, the Nightbloom flower had returned to Floralia. It was a danger to the people, but they were able to live and work around them. However, they began to propagate wildly one day, filling the whole kingdom with their poisonous pollen. At the same time, Princess Rapunzel had changed, becoming vacant and cold. The people of Floralia fled the kingdom, fearful for their lives. But King Crisanto would not leave. He knew his daughter was the cause of the flowers, and he knew his place was in Floralia with his daughters. He remained on his throne to the very end, when he was overcome by the pollen and died. His final thoughts were his fervent hope that his daughters would somehow survive and find happiness even after this whole ordeal. Relationships * Queen Violante (first wife, deceased) * Queen Melanie (second wife, deceased) * Rapunzel (elder daughter) * Belladonna (younger daughter) * Mother Gothel (servant/enemy, fate unknown) * Ross Red (future son-in-law) * Goddess Flora (patron goddess) * First King of Floralia (ancestor, deceased) Relevant Parables Rapunzel (from Ballad of Rapunzel) There once lived a Queen of a mountain kingdom, the beautiful Violante. She was much-beloved by her people, but fragile and of ill-health. One day, she discovered she was pregnant. Anxious for the baby's health, Violante would consume a medicinal potion every day. The baby arrived safely, a girl with beautiful golden hair. But weak from childbirth, Violante soon passed away. The kingdom mourned for the loss of their Queen. Moved by their grief, and seeing trouble brewing within their midst, their patron Goddess blessed the small Princess with a gift. Within the Princess would be the power of restoration, enhanced as her hair grew ever longer. And this healing touch could be bestowed upon others with little more than a song. The Princess grew to be the very image of her mother, a lovely, kind-hearted girl. With the Goddess' blessing, the Princess was named Rapunzel. The Sisters of Dark and Light (from Ballad of Rapunzel) Once, there was a widowed King. Though he had a daughter, the King was lonely and took for himself another wife. Queen Melanie was a somber woman, yearning to win over the hearts of the people. The Queen's only trusted friend was a servant, Mother Gothel. When she became pregnant, Mother Gothel gave her a potion that, unbeknownst to Melanie, was made from a cursed dark flower. When Melanie's daughter, Belladonna, was born, she carried within her the wicked power of that flower. And those who Belladonna touched would fall deathly ill and perish. Belladonna was locked away in a tower and Melanie realized she had been deceived by the cruel servant. Guilt and despair drove her to madness and she died a bitter, angry woman. Forsaken, Belladonna's only savior was her half-sister, Rapunzel, who had been blessed with powers that could counter hers and would come to no harm with their proximity. The nature of their powers drew the two sisters together. Belladonna's world centered entirely around Rapunzel, and she, in turn, devoted herself to the little sister who relied solely on her. Trivia * The name Crisanto is of Spanish origin meaning "gold flower", usually referring to chrysanthemum flowers. Quotes Quotes by King Crisanto *"They are both my beloved daughters, why would the Goddess be so cruel?" *"I am the King and I will fall with my kingdom." *"I can only hope my daughters, Rapunzel and Belladonna, will be able to live their own lives after this." Quotes about King Crisanto * "The King could not bring himself to kill the Princess, even knowing the danger she poses to the kingdom." - servant's report * "The King did care, in his way." - Fairytale Detective * "His was a reign besmirched with misfortune." - Fairytale Detective * "The last words of a proud King and loving father." - Fairytale Detective Gallery Depictions= piano clutter.jpg|King Crisanto depicted in painting of the Floralia Royal Family, Ballad of Rapunzel Borviolantelocket.jpg|Portrait of King Crisanto in Queen Violante's locket, Ballad of Rapunzel better king cristiano.PNG|Zoomed in and rotated depiction of King Crisanto, Ballad of Rapunzel |-|Artifacts= king diary 1.jpg|Crisanto's Diary Entry #1 king diary 2.jpg|Crisanto's Diary Entry #2 |-|Other Images= Bor throne room.jpg|King Crisanto's Throne Room in the Floralia Royal Palace royal throne.jpg|King Crisanto's remains Rapunzel parable.jpg|King Crisanto featured in "Rapunzel" Parable image Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Floralia Royal Family Category:Fathers Category:Deceased Category:Ballad of Rapunzel